


Caught

by Bl00dstain3d (Gh0sTwRyT3r)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed getting his automail stuck on things, Gen, small cameo by the Fuehrer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0sTwRyT3r/pseuds/Bl00dstain3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was getting REALLY old, REALLY fast. Crossposted from FFN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Title: Caught

Fandom: FMA Brotherhood

Rating: T

Characters: Ed, Al, Roy, Hughes, Winry.

Authoress Ramblings: Show of hands, how many thought this was gonna be dirty just from the title? Oh, if you're waiting for RAXS, my TV broke, so I can't do episode chapters. Enjoy my technically three drabbles...and my foray into Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Colonel Mustang's Office

* * *

The colonel looked up from his desk as the door slammed open.

"Fullmetal, you're late."

"I had some problems." Ed tossed his report onto the desk.

Ed's right sleeves were shredded, but other than that, Roy could see no signs of any obvious damage. Upon further inspection, his automail arm moved slower, and there were scraps of fabric stuck in the joint.

"Do you need a few days to visit your mechanic?"

"No!" Both Elric brothers sounded slightly terrified at the thought.

"Al can take care of this. No need to involve Winry!"

'Taking care of it,' Roy found out, meant that Ed would be out of commission until Al could get the bits of Ed's sleeves out of his arm. Work in the office slowed as everyone watched Al pick scraps of red and black fabric out of the machinery, while Ed cursed his luck. Hawkeye was quick to get them back on task.

* * *

Men's showers

* * *

Ed just finished toweling off his hair, having been soaked to the bone on his last assignment. His hair was loose, and in desperate need of brushing. He picked up his hair brush, running it through his hair.

_Tug. Tug. Tug._

"Damn it…"

He was quite sure he looked ridiculous; his right arm was tangled in his hair. He couldn't untangle it on his own; he'd just make it worse.

The door creaked open, revealing one Maes Hughes.

"Hey, Edward," Hughes paused to consider Ed's predicament, "Need help?"

Gritting his teeth, Ed confirmed that he did indeed need help. If it was too tangled he'd have to cut it, and he really didn't want to do that.

"Jeez, you're really stuck…"

"OW!"

"Sorry!"

It took a good half an hour, and appearances by Colonel Mustang and the Führer, before Ed was freed. He tied his hair up quickly and went to find Al to finish it.

* * *

Winry's Shop

* * *

"OW! Ed, let go of my hair!"

"I don't have a hold of your hair!"

"Uh…Winry, Ed's arm is caught in your hair…"

Al started untangling them.

"Does this happen often?"

"Often enough I can do this without hurting anyone."

Winry considered that for a moment.

"There's not much I can do about that without overhauling the entire thing."

With a sharp, fast tug to Winry's hair they were freed.

"OW!"

"Sorry."

* * *

Eastern Amestris

* * *

"Damn it!"

"That's what you get for not paying attention, Brother."

Ed had tripped over a wire fence, and now his leg had claimed said fence.

"Move! I'll get rid of it myself!"

Clapping his hands, Ed had every intention of transmuting the fence wire into…something…

"You're not that stuck."

His angle was awkward, his shin was caught on the top wire, and he was trying to avoid the electrified wire. Al had to work around that wire as well, and even though he wasn't hopelessly stuck, it was slow going.

"Get ready to move."

Ed's leg was freed, and he just barely missed the electrified wire.


End file.
